


Who Knew?

by SithBish



Series: X-Avengers and Defenders [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithBish/pseuds/SithBish
Summary: Apparently, Natasha and Victor are great with babies and children.





	Who Knew?

Everyone had a job in the facility. Either teaching a class, training recruits, or scouting for new students, everyone had responsibilities.

Except for Natasha and Victor. They stalked around the facility during classtimes to catch anyone that tried to ditch.

They were passing by the daycare center, a place where the children of students or young orphaned mutants stayed during the day. An LMD (Life model decoy) was supposed to be taking care of the kids, but something must have broke it, because it was laying on the ground sparking a little bit.

Nat and Victor shared a look before they walked into the room. The children looked up at the pair. A little girl with a toy truck in her hand ran over to Victor and climbed on his leg, giggling. A few other kids followed. A little baby sitting on the floor looked up at Nat. She knelt down and smiled at the baby. The baby got a hug smile on their face and laughed.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, with a few attempted escapes and a lot of messes.

\-------------------------

Charles, Bucky, and Hank were heading to the new cerebro to aearch for a few more mutants. They walked by the daycare window and stopped to take in the scene.

Victor had a few kids climbing on him while a toddler sat in his lap babbling to him. Natasha was braiding the hair of a little boy who had long hair while a few of the children watched and learned. They were so immersed in their activities they didn't notice their acidience.

"They're happy" Charles smiled.

"You don't need telepathy to figure that out" Erik walked past them with a few students following close behind.


End file.
